nebula_fanon_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Cook Islands II
, is the first season of the Nebula Game ORG series! | returnees = | video = | previousseason = N/A | nextseason = Survivor: Egypt | dvdcover = }} Twists *'Four Tribes': For the first time, the castaways are divided into four tribes, containing five members each. *'Exile Island': After a Reward Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for themselves until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for they will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': During this season, the Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden somewhere on the Tribe's Island and Exile Island. *'Tribe Dissolve': On Day 7, the four tribes became two. Rarotonga and Aitutaki were dissolved, with the 18 remaining contestants spread into the new Puka Puka and Manihiki tribes with nine members each. *'Double Tribal Council': On Day 15, both the Manihiki and Puka Puka tribes were forced to visit Tribal Council to eliminate one of their own. *'Mutiny': On Day 19, the tribes were offered to switch tribe affiliations. *'Message in a Bottle': After losing the Day 24 Immunity Challenge, the Puka Puka tribe received a sealed bottle with a note that can only be read after the Tribal Council elimination. The tribe assumed it was a note about instructions about the upcoming merge. But much to their shock, the note instructed them to vote out another member of the tribe. *'Delayed Merge': Because of the sealed message in a bottle twist, the tribes were merged with nine members. *'Final Three and Expanded Jury': Unlike the first twelve seasons where the usual Final Two facing a seven-player jury is featured, this season featured a Final Tribal Council with three remaining finalists facing a nine-person jury. Castaways } | rowspan="8" | rowspan="11" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 2 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Dominion Citro "Dominion" | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 2 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Morgan "Morgan" | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Maddelyn Widows "Maddie" | | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Dwayne Jackson "Dwayne" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 14 | 8 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kasey Tate "Kasey" | | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Franklin Scott "Franklin" | | | 7th Voted Out Day 15 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Tank Maket "Tank" | | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 | 2 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Nichelle Jelles "Nichelle" | | | | Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 21 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Clarissa "Clarissa" | | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 | 3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Quonisha Johnson "Quonisha" | | | | Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Chris Ghava "Chris" | | | | rowspan="9" | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 10 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Brandon "Brandon" | | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | May "May" | | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Josh Selce "Josh" | | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Katherina "Kat" | | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Keith Jackson "Keith" | | | | 15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 | 13 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | April Severon "April" | | | | Second Runner-Up | 0 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Steven Jackson "Steven" | | | | Runner-Up | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Heidi Gasales "Heidi" | | | | Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting History (*) - A star denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *This is the only season of the Nebula Game series to have a format copied from the real show. Links Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons